


Glad To Be Underdressed

by redlemonade



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, i always bully jihoon in my fanfics oops, kind of vanilla smut???, kinda angsty, strip!never have i ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlemonade/pseuds/redlemonade
Summary: The older boys of the group decide to play a game of 'strip never have I ever', not being the smartest bunch to know how to play strip poker. Jihoon being the middle member was thrown into the game without him knowing. Unfortunately, he has little to no clothing on aside from his big sweater, shorts, and boxers.





	Glad To Be Underdressed

All Jihoon wanted to do tonight was relax in the studio and work on their new album. He can close his eyes and imagine how nice it would have been due to his love for work. The quiet hum that escapes his lips as he writes and types different notes and lyrics, with tbe occasional blast of the music track. The studio was his second home in a way.

 

That was until he was dragged into wasting his only free night until next Saturday playing never have I ever with the bunch of idiots he lives with. Jihoon was a bit pissed at the thought of being here instead of the comfort of his studio. The worst part is was that he was 98% sure Wonwoo said something about stripping during the game.

 

Unfortunately for him, Wonwoo was correct. Jeonghan explained the rules, saying that when someone asks a 'never have I ever' question, if you have done it you remove a piece of clothing. Jihoon really wanted to punch the smile off his face while he explained.

 

Everyone looked like they knew this was going to happen. Almost every member aside from himself had on socks, hats, and Junhui even had gloves on. Jihoon felt naked already.

 

Of course Wonwoo had to point it out. "Jihoon-ah, you look a bit underdressed for this game.." That made everyone look at the youngest and at that moment he wanted to smash his head into the wall.

 

It didn't bother the blonde too much to strip really. Since there's only two three showers and they don't want to waste water, members will usually shower together. Though the thing that bothers him most is the way Soonyoung kept staring at him. Come to think of it, he's never showered with him either.

 

Jihoon definitely isn't proud of how his body looks. Jeonghan, Minghao, and other members comment to him that he looks fine but maybe he's just that good at putting himself down.

 

He's always had a small thing for Soonyoung. The way his eyes become hidden when he smiles. When he laughs to Jihoon's uncommon jokes and it makes him sound like a cute dolphon. The way he dances with such a beautiful flow that you can see how devoted in love he is to dancing. God, it drives the younger mad.

 

Now Jihoon sits right here on the floor in a circle with his old members. Soonyoung sits across from him, eyes going in every direction that isn't at him. Seungcheol decides to start off with a very annoying question that sets them all on edge.

 

"Never have I ever NOT been the oldest member of the group." Everyone groans in disbelief as Seungcheol glows with victory. Jihoon is ready to die already even though the game just started. "That's a mean way to use a double negative Cheollie!" Joshua comments, a tad of upset in his voice.

 

Then and there everyone besides Seungcheol begins to remove clothing while Jihoon sits there with sweat droplets along his forehead. Junhui notices this, "Ji you need to participate as well." God damn it, Jihoon thinks in his head.

 

Almost everyone aside from Seungcheol and Jihoon removed their socks, except for Junhui who instead removed his gloves and Soonyoung who removed his bucket hat. Jihoon quickly gulped down a wave of saliva, uncrossed his legs, and began pulling his shorts off. At least he had boxers underneath, and he could use his sweater to cover his genital regions.

 

His face was bright red but no one really seemed to mind that he literally took his shorts off right in front of everyone. Except for that black haired male that is sitting across from him, taking in the sight that's just before his eyes. Jihoon almost thought he was drooling. He quickly crossed his legs again and put his sweater paws over his lower areas.

 

Wonwoo asked next, and after him Joshua. Luckily he had not done both of their questions so he was safe for a little bit longer, even so he was still the only member to have removed a large part of clothing, though Jeonghan and Soonyoung were both close to removing their first larger bit of clothing. It set Jihoon on edge to imagine Soonyoung removing more clothing.

 

It's until Junhui says his and then the youngest of the bunch wants to strangle his hyung. "Never have I ever masturbated in my room." There was many amounts of sighs and groans with that, including from himself. He's only masturbated in general a few times, but he only did it in his own room once.

 

Joshua and Junhui both didn't have to remove anything. Junhui also said he only does it in the shower, which makes sense. So far Joshua was winning, being the soft boy he was with only removing his socks and earrings(he argued with counting earrings as clothing).

 

Jihoon was already naked enough and he wish he had the courage to just stand up and leave the room. Soonyoung had no shirt on now even though he could have removed his own earrings, but Jihoon was thankful it was the shirt first.

 

He had to remove something. He obviously wasn't going to remove his boxers, so instead pulls his large yellow sweater over his head and sets it on his lap. Jihoon felt like everyone was staring at him, he felt so embarrassed, but the boy across from him kept glancing at him and it caused butterflies in his stomach and red to rise to his cheeks.

 

Speaking of Soonyoung, he was next and Jihoon's heart was beating so fast that he felt like he could faint any second. He was looking directly into his eyes and his lips opened as soon as their eyes completely met. "Never have I ever not had a wet dream about someone."

 

Jihoon was actually going to throw Kwon Soonyoung into the sun. His face was so red yet the older man was just looking at him with the lust of desire, and a part of him assumed that never have I ever was completely towards him.

 

"Well damn, there goes my wet dreams about Beyonce down the drain." Junhui says in sadness and everyone laughs, including Jihoon. He stops when he realized that he only has boxers on and he has to strip. He thinks that maybe there's some magical way out of this situation.

 

Soonyoung was hungrily looking him head to his crossed legs and he almost thought that he saw something growing in the older's jeans. He needs to get out of this situation as fast as he can. "Hey guys I've already lost and I kinda don't wanna take my boxers off so can I leave?"

 

That was the most rushed excuse he's ever said in his life, but they all seemed to be fine with it. Most of them knew is was quite insecure so they rolled with it. "We're going to continue to play, come back in whenever if you wanna play again." Seungcheol says and Jihoon runs out of the room with his sweater and shorts tucked under his arm.

 

He zooms past the room corridor(quietly, of course) and enters his room, the last one on the left. He slams the door shut, then falls backwards onto his pastel colored bed. He just lays there in silence as if he doesn't believe what happened tonight.

 

Jihoon needs to remember that if the older members want to play a game, he needs to wear every piece of clothing in his closet and drawers. He wishes that he had the courage to decline the others offers, but he really cares for them all too much to not, another sleepless night in the studio also sounded nice though.

 

More moments of silence come into a soft knock is on his door. "Jihoonie?" Jesus Christ why. Out of everyone that lived here it had to be him to knock on his door at this hour after that awful game. He's not heartless though, so he at least answers when he sits up. "Yea?"

 

Soonyoung speaks up."May I come in?" Jihoon sighs in frustration and wishes he could just yell at the older to go away, but instead he puts on his big sweater, and yells a barely audible 'come in'. Soonyoung barges in, all his clothing back on luckily for him.

 

It's quiet for a moment as he shuts the door behind him, along with locking it. "What is it?" Jihoon asks. His foot taps on the carpet due to how anxious he is with just him and Soonyoung in this room alone. Soonyoung sits down beside him.

 

"You don't have to hide your body y'know, Jihoonie." His voice is so soft and calm. "You're really beautiful, I'd love to have a body like yours. It's perfect like you." Jihoon really can't believe what the hell just came out of this man's mouth. He doesn't even know what to say in all honestly.

 

Soonyoung looks him in the eyes and smiles. Jihoon's words are stuck in his throat and they come out with the most nervous tone he's ever said anything in. "T-Thank you Soonie..." His face is so flushed that it looks like he painted his face red.

 

Everything goes quiet until Jihoon looks down and realizes he doesn't even have his shorts on and tries to stand up. "Oh hell sorry I don't have anything on un-" He's stopped by a hand on his thigh that keeps him in his place. Soonyoung's face becomes so close to his in an instant.

 

Jihoon can't tell which is making him blush more, Soonyoung's hand on his thigh or how his hot breath feels on his face. "You look pretty like this, don't." He lays his head in the crook of Jihoon's neck and there's goosebumps all over his body in a second. He looks down to see the growing tent in Soonyoung's jeans, hinting he also had one during the game.

 

He felt a tongue on the nape of his neck and he shivered by how good it felt. It felt especially better when cool air hit against it until Soonyoung lowered his tongue over that same spot again. He licks it a little more and then begins to bite down on the spot, along with a small amount of lude-sucking noises.

 

A hickey lays in that spot and Jihoon is honestly seeing stars. Is this an extremely wanted dream? Is he imagining it? God he's glad he isn't when he feels Soonyoung's lips end out on his. Their first kiss is passionate and full of love and lust at the same time. He feels like he just had a kiss with Heaven itself.

 

"Tell me Jihoon, do you want this." It wasn't a question, it was more like a demand. "We can stop whenever you like. I've held back for this long, I can hold back longer." Rough yet sweet, exactly like Soonyoung. Jihoon can't say anything with all the thoughts running in his head and instead nods his head with great speed.

 

Soonyoung grins and goes forward again for another kiss. This one rougher than the first but still full of irresistible love and affection. The older's hand trails up his thigh and soon goes under his shirt. He doesn't want to hurt the blonde in any way. He's taking all his actions slow and steady.

 

His hand goes higher under Jihoon's sweater and one finger grazes one of his sensitive nubs. He begins rubbing it gently. In the midst of it all, a quiet audible moan escapes the younger boy's lips and it makes Soonyoung almost fall over the edge.

 

The wants to go harder on him. He wants to fill him with so much pleasure that he won't be able to walk tomorrow. But Soonyoung promised himself he'd go slow. He wants to savor the moment with Jihoon.

 

He moves away so he can remove Jihoon's sweater. The younger is such a mess right now he can barely speak. Soonyoung lays him down on the bed and he crawls on top of him. "You're so gorgeous, Jihoonie."

 

He began to leave marks all over this shoulders down to his stomach. Jihoon was a moaning mess underneath him, still in disbelief that this happened oh so suddenly. Soonyoung's right hand roughly fondled Jihoon's left nub while he sucked on the other. Their clothed crotches both hard and grinding against each other.

 

"You don't know how long I've wanted this.." He groans as Jihoon bucks his hips upward, creating a greater friction than the other times. After more of this the older begins to remove the other's boxers while Jihoon roughly pulls Soonyoung's shirt other his head.

 

A finger trails at the blonde's rim and it takes everything in Soonyoung not to shove his fingers in forcefully. He puts the tip of his index finger inside him and Jihoon tries to move himself so it can go farther in. Soonyoung then removes the finger.

 

He realizes he doesn't have any lube on him and he doubts Jihoon has any, so he has to use the next best thing. He holds three fingers up to the younger's mouth and he doesn't need to tell him twice as he puts his beautiful mouth around them. His tongue traces around his fingers, his saliva wetting every single part of them. His soft tongue touches his knuckles slightly and saliva starts to spill from his mouth with need.

 

Soonyoung removes his fingers from the younger's mouth and he whines as he licks his own lips. "Are you ready, fairy?" That nickname sets the blonde on the edge. He's only used to Soonyoung calling him 'Jihoonie' or 'Florescent Sneakers' but never in his life been called fairy and it coming out of his mouth made it even better. He finally speaks up. "Y-Yes.." His voice is soft yet a pinch of lust lies deep within it and the man on top of him doesn't think at all when putting one finger inside his tight entrance.

 

Jihoon loudly gasps from the slight pain that enters him but he soon relaxes onto it with the few moans that escape his lips. The black haired male above him then slips in a second finger. He begins stretching the younger open, scissoring him slowly. His other hand then reaches for Jihoon's erect cock that's red and leaking precome. His thumb rubs the slit slowly and the blonde is kicking his legs due to the pleasure that's erupting through his body. "Faster please.." He manages to moan out. He's such a mess yet he looks so innocent during this.

 

He doesn't hesitate to pry in a third finger inside and a loving screech fills Soonyoung's eardrums. He lets go of Jihoon's cock and fingers the younger for a minute or two, making sure not to hit his prostate yet. He wants Jihoon to come later, he wants this moment to last longer. He can't believe how beautiful the younger boy looks under him. Hair sticking to his forehead, chest heaving, nipples hard, red love bites covering his skin. He's the most gorgeous man to exist. When the fingers leave the blonde's entrance he groans in frustration, feeling empty.

 

"Don't worry fairy, we're just getting started." Jihoon's heart is beating so fast. If this is 'just starting' then God he isn't prepared for what comes next. Soonyoung rises off him to remove his own jeans and boxers and it was so hard to look away from the sight that was right in front of his eyes. Somehow not being the one to be fingered and messed with, he was harder than Jihoon. Before he knows it they're kissing once more, harder than the other times, there was more lust in this kiss. Their groins were rubbing against each other and he felt like he'd give out right then and there.

 

It takes a minute for Soonyoung to sit the other up. "Please give me a blowjob." How did he say that with such a damn innocent voice? Jihoon honestly would never know how he said that so casually but that doesn't stop him from putting his sweet lips on the head of his cock and the most beautiful noise comes out of Soonyoung's mouth that makes him go down farther on him. He's bobbing his head on this beauty and he can feel the other's hands pulling hard on his hair. "God Jihoon. You're so good at this." He chokes out.

 

He feels his head pushed down farther and it hits the back of his throat. A groan escapes his mouth as precome slips down his throat. It's salty and bitter but he loves it. Moments after he removes his mouth off of Soonyoung and licks the precome that dripped from his mouth. Jihoon wants more, he wants so much more and he craves the older man with so much lust he can't think straight. He leans towards the hot mess and kisses his lips roughly. Soonyoung comes back to life and kisses back. Their tongues meet wetly and they're both moaning into the kiss.

 

Jihoon whines when Soonyoung's mouth leaves his and latches once again on his pale neck. He's biting and licking at one spot and the younger is kicking his legs with a spurr of mews leaving his mouth. The older leaves his neck and then holds himself up on his knees just to take in the beauty under him. Jihoon's panting and red faced with tears in the corners of both his eyes and it makes Soonyoung die inside.

 

He lays his hands on Jihoon's hips, and as careful as he can, lays the boy on his stomach. "Are you ready for something bigger, Jihoonie?" The male under him almost screams a yes in reply and Soonyoung can't help but laugh a bit at how desperate he was becoming. "Alright. I'll go slow, I don't want to hurt you."

 

Jihoon was usually patient but not right now. He was practically begging for Soonyoung to do something and to go so hard he cried, but he respected the older for being careful too. That wants to go out the window though when he feels Soonyoung's tip enter him slowly. He pushes himself back farther on his cock and a loud moan comes out.

 

He was hurting so much in reality and a small part of him wanted to yell 'stop', but the pleasure dominated it. Soonyoung was soon all the way inside and he made grunts now and then due to the fact that Jihoon kept trying to push back farther on him and he kept clutching down on the older. Jihoon cried out when he pulled back and thrusted back in.

 

"Jihoon are you okay? God I should've gotten lube or something.." Jihoon is under him crying and moaning with Soonyoung resting inside of him and it's setting him on edge. "I'm fine. Please just go faster before I lose my mind." Soonyoung smiles awkwardly to his words but doesn't take no time speeding up his pace. Jihoon grips the pillows under him as if trying to stop from touching himself.

 

Soonyoung's pounding now harder into him and when he hits Jihoon's prostrate he screams so loud and stars are in his eyes as streaks of white cover the pillows and his own stomach, but that doesn't stop the other. Soonyoung is still inside the younger panting and he feels like he's going to explode from both happiness and pleasure.

 

He stops thrusting in him and tries to pull out but Jihoon yells loud enough for him to hear. "Y-You can come inside me if you want to." Soonyoung chuckles and his heart is on fire just looking at Jihoon's flustered expression. He pushes into the boy a few more times, just enough that he comes and the thick liquid fills up Jihoon.

 

You could see the disgusted expression on Jihoon's face but yet he didn't mind that it was Soonyoung that had just comed inside him. "God Soonyoung that was amazing." He mutters quietly when the black-haired male pulls out and removes himself from the bed. "Of course, it was with me."

 

A come covered pillow is thrown right into his face and he's laughing his head off. He licks the pillow and the younger sticks his tongue out in disgust. "God you're gross. Now my room smells like sex and dry come."

 

"Hey you're the one you wanted it." Soonyoung replies still smiling as he begins to put his clothes on. Jihoon scoffs as he sits up, clearly uncomfortable with the atmosphere and what was inside of him still and was currently dripping down his legs. 

 

Soon they were borh changed into their normal clothes and Jihoon used one of his shower towels to clean his lower areas up. They didn't have enough time to put the dirty pillow cases and sheet in the dryer, so instead they shove them in the closet. "God I'll be pissed if someone finds out about all this." Jihoon huffs and sits on the bed, now only a blanket on it.

 

Soonyoung shuts the closet door. "Everyone probably heard. You're really loud in bed, y'know." Jihoon covers his face in his hands and Soonyoung laughs, turning off the lights and jumping onto the bed beside him, wrapping his arms around Jihoon and pulling him close. "You're so cute." The blonde sighs in embarrassment but doesn't ignore the other's compliment.

 

He hides his hot face in the crook of Soonyoung's neck with a small smile. "So do you like me back Jihoonie?" Soonyoung asks and Jihoon removes himself from the boys grasp to flick his forehead. "Ah you're dense. Of course I like you." Soon they're both laughing and it feels comfortable. 

 

They're soon once again holding each other close. Their arms around each other's waists and Jihoon's legs wrapped around Soonyoung's, the blanket hiding it all. "We'll have to tell the rest tomorrow. You know that right?" Jihoon asks.

 

Soonyoung's smiles is noticeable even in the dark, "Yes of course. And I'll be more than happy to tell them."

 

He closes his eyes and Jihoon takes that moment to kiss the older's forehead, and sleep takes the boys away.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first smut and honestly i don't like it??? this draft was supposed to be deleted later today so i might as well finish it. kinda rushed but i didn't want this to be deleted as i already wrote half of it ):  
> but besides that, i hope you like it even though its not very well written and possibly many mistakes.  
> xoxo.


End file.
